


Харон

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Одно из возможных объяснений появления "Летучего голландца" - эффект фата-морганы. Написано на Фандомную Битву-2017 на задание "Летучий голландец".
Kudos: 3





	Харон

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. Можно воспринимать как AU.

С каждой морской милей становится легче. Как будто его топили, привязав камень к лодыжке, но вот чудом он вспомнил, что в кармане завалялся перочинный нож, — и нечеловеческим усилием перепилил веревку.

Ветер с берега — раздутый парус уносит ялик в океан, навстречу пучине, перекатывающейся волнами, как темно-синий шелк. Рубель сидит на банке лицом к носу, запрокинув голову. Грести не нужно — он только держит курс на заходящее солнце, ожидая, пока оно утонет в море и можно будет двигаться по Полярной звезде. Его глаза видят в темноте не хуже клейморских — он не зря столько лет скрывал их за темными очками.

Рубель отбыл из глухой гавани западного берега, скрытой в скалах. В открытом море ждет корабль, вызванный по радиосвязи три дня назад. Он улыбается своим мыслям: сказки глупых селян о драконах в океане — отчасти правда.

Его многолетняя миссия успешна, но тоже лишь отчасти: воительницы, возглавившие восстание, слишком сильные, слишком дерзкие. И даже — он в жизни в такое бы не поверил, перевидав столько поколений клеймор, — слишком умные.

Рубель доложил об их угрозах. Теперь это не его дело.

Наконец обернувшись, он смотрит на землю, которую покинул, хотя знает, что она давно скрылась из виду. И снова, как впервые, поражается грозной красоте этого места.

В небе над морем парит перевернутый остров — очертания скал, лесов и колоколен тянутся к воде, гротескно огромные, искривленные и расплывчатые. Рубель моргает — и образы далекой земли множатся перед глазами, становясь невероятным, циклопическим караваном, будто вышедшим из легенд о летающем архипелаге, где живут свободные люди, не ведающие зла.

На мгновение Рубелю кажется, что клеймор сделали первый шаг к такому миру, но он одергивает себя и отворачивается. Всего лишь постоянный оптический эффект, вызванный климатическими аномалиями. Фата-моргана. Остров уникален в своем роде: с вечной мерзлотой на севере и пустыней на востоке, благословенным плодородным западом и болотистым югом. Слишком много ветров сходятся над крохотным клочком суши, слишком много морских течений его омывает. Страх отплыть от берега и никогда не найти дорогу домой, потерявшись в лабиринте отражений, преследует местных веками.

Что ж, он может их понять. В конце концов, это и его страх тоже.

Ветер надувает паруса с прежней прытью, будто спешит выгнать чужака прочь.

Время идет, и морских миль все больше и больше — но корабля нет. Возможно, Рубель ошибся, идя по солнцу. Но, когда на воду опускается мрак, делая ее похожей на блестящий густой деготь, он сверяется с созвездиями — еще и еще раз, пока не начинается смеяться, встав в лодке во весь рост. Ухватившись за мачту, он трясется, рискуя перевернуть свой утлый ялик, но никак не может остановиться.

Рубель не лучший в мире моряк — но даже он понимает, что проплыл в нужном направлении уже куда больше, чем было условлено.

Не стоило, ох, не стоило, докладывать обо всем заранее.

Придерживаясь за мачту, он ложится на дно, закидывает руки за голову и смотрит на Полярную звезду до рези в глазах. Может быть, ему удастся отыскать путь обратно: ночью свет не отражается от слоев воздуха. Может быть, у него получится.

Рубель думает об этом недолго — и успокаивается, испытывая болезненное облегчение. Как человек, привыкший тащить тяжеленный мешок булыжников; тот, у кого вдруг отобрали его ношу, заставив ощутить потерю. А потом снова вернули.

Он представляет на горизонте черный силуэт материка, перевернутый книзу горами и как будто пустивший корни в небо, похожий на искалеченного дракона, камнем падающего в океан.

Фата-моргана. Обманчивая мечта, которую никогда не догнать.


End file.
